En La Oscuridad
by Fidget X3
Summary: (Secuela de Los 5 Fans) ahora Fredbear Family Dinner esta casi destruido,pero,el resto de los animatronicos están ahí,tendrán que volver nuevamente ahí y encontrar a el resto... lograran salir vivos? o muertos? Ademas... The Puppet no es la unica amenaza... (Rating M por Gore y garabatos)
1. Foxy

Hi! No les paso nada.. no es una ilución... SI! DE VERDAD! HOY ME CANSE! VOY A SUBIR HOY EL PRIMER CAPITULO! EMPEZEMOS! Pero respondere los reviews que no respondi en el otro fic.

Karoru Gengar : SI! Esto es un honor! Primero te gusta mi fic y después quieres que agrege a Lynda,como que se me suena que te gusta Rio :3

pinkierose230502 : Aqui esta la secuela :D

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : *Nostalgico mode on* BUAH! *Llora*

Maki : Yo se que existe Foxy pero Freddy.. nunca encontre una imagen sulla,pero bueno...

elizathewonderlad : si eres timida,por que me amenazas? :v

Episodio 1 : Foxy

Capitulo 1 : Mensajes extraños

-Amber-

- "Bueno.. lo que pasa es que estabamos defectuosos por que Puppet eso hace referencia que se esta escapando de su caja musical... y el invoco nuestras partes oscuras... pero... incluso esta controlando a el resto... podrian estar en nuestra contra el resto... no se como liberarlos" - dijo Golden enojado pero a la vez llorando un poco.

- "Pero... entonces... que haremos?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Dicen... que la amistad verdadera o amor verdadero los liberara" - dijo Golden.

- "Pero... si el resto son animatronicos... como los liberaremos?" - pregunto Aaron.

- "Es que... acaso lo más logico que algo seria la amistad" - dijo Golden.

- "Ah..." - dijo Aaron.

- "Entonces... por quien vamos ahora?" - pregunto Laili.

- "El animatronico más cercano... es Tigra" - dije viendo las camaras.

- "Y donde esta?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Esta... en... esa habitación al final de Game Area" - dije tragando un bulto de saliva.

- "Y?" - pregunto Chica.

- "Cerca veo a un tipo morado,Purple Man" - dije viendo a el tipo hiendo para esa habitación.

- "Tenemos que ir! quien sabe que la podria desmantelar!" - dijo Foxy.

- "Foxy... mira... no hay que acerlo a lo loco y desquisiado,a lo silencioso" - dijo Golden tomandole el brazo a Foxy.

- "Bueno.. pero hay que apresurarse!" - dijo Foxy.

-En Game Area-

- "Esta diciendo algo" - susurro Golden haciendome que levantara la camara para escuchar.

- "Maldita sea... donde deje la tableta? Bueno... al final de cuentas... todos van a morir... pero... donde esta esa tipa que la vi por aqui?" - decia Purple Man cabreado.

- "Oh... no..." - dije viendo que abria la puerta.

- "Golden hay que hace algo!" - dijo Foxy enojado.

- "No podemos hacer nada!" - dijo Golden.

- "Golden... lo siento.." - dije saliendo del escondite.

- "HEY PU*O MARICON DE M*ERDA! QUE TE CREES AL ASESINAR A ANIMATRONICOS Y GENTE INOCENTE!" - dijo Foxy.

- "Ah... parece que entonces si hay alguien aqui" - dijo Purple Man con una mirada maniatica y macabra.

- "VEN SI QUE ERES TAN HOMBRE!" - dijo Foxy poniendo posición de combate.

- "Tu solo no podrias conmigo" - dijo Purple Man corriendo hacia Foxy.

Que puedo hacer! piensa... piensa... no quiero que muera ningun amigo mio...

AJA!

-Amber se abienta a Purple Man-

- "SURPRISE MOTHE*FUCKER!" - dije golpenadole repetidamente.

- "Dos contra uno... bueno porfin empatados!" - dijo aventandome a el piso.

El estaba por golpearme pero... de una forma diferente... tenia algo... un cuchicho carnicero? espera... EL LE HIZO ESO A GALA!?

- "MALDITO! TU LE HICISTE ESO A GALA CON ESO!?" - dije cabreado.

- "Si y ahora... como te tengo donde te queria... te asesinare" - dijo Purple Man.

- "FOXY AHORA!" - le dije a Foxy.

- "AHHHH!" - Foxy pego un grito y le atrabeso con su garfio a Purple Man.

- "Crees que eso sirvio?" - dijo Purple Man con los ojos totalmente negros.

- "Ohh... no..." - dije mientras veia que el estaba con una voz tretica y con los ojos con un punto rojo y con sangre saliendo al rededor de sus ojos.

- "Nope!" - dije tomandolo con mis garras y intentar volar... bueno... sirivio!

-Amber suelta a Purple Man y lo estrella contra una pared.

- "In your Face!" - dije victorioso.

- "Corre por tu p*ta vida!" - dijo Foxy viendo que el venia nuevamente por nosotros.

- "AH!" - dije al estar a corta distancia de Purple Man.

- "Moriras hoy" - dijo Purple Man con voz tetrica.

- "No lo creo!" - dijo Foxy atrapando a Purple Man.

- "No creo que me atraparan espero que se mueran!" - dijo la voz de Purple Man pero... se habia esfumado.

- "SE! NO ES NADA CONTRA NOSOTROS DOS!" - dijo Foxy poniendo su mano para dar los 5.

-Amber les da los 5 a Foxy-

- "Y cuando vuelva no va a vivir" - dije riendo.

- "Pero... igualemente fue muy dificil" - dijo Foxy secandose el sudor.

- "Encerio estas sudando... puf... yo hize la mayoria y ninguna gota" - dije alegremente.

- "Lo que tu dijas" - dijo Chica apareciendo.

- "Bueno entonces vamos a ver como esta Tigra" - dije hiendo a la puerta.

-Amber abrio la puerta-

- "Quien es..?" - preguntaba una voz femenina.

- "Soy Amber,eres tu Tigra?" - pregunte.

- "Ah... gracias por que salvarme de ese desquiciado.. lo derrotaron?" - pregunto Tigra.

- "Se escapo" - dijo Foxy enojado por no derrotar a Purple Guy.

- "Oh... pero... por lo menos estamos a salvo ahora" - dijo Tigra.

- "En eso tienes razón.. pero... sabes en donde estan en resto? vemos a pocos y todos los que vemos estan lejos" - dije sin comprender.

- "Lo que pasa es que dime... se ocultarian donde los pueden ver las camaras?" - dijo Tigra.

- "Joder... ahora tendremos que estar preocupados de como 10 problemas y estaremos 1 p*to año buscando a todos si sigen vivos" - dijo Golden cabreado.

- "Hermano... tranquilizate" - dije tranquilizando a Golden.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Golden pero todavia algo tsundre.

Bueno hasta aqui el primer episodio y algo más pondre algo que dara a pensar como son los personajes.

Jeremi : Chico de color de piel entre moreno y piel,ojos colo miel,social pero a la vez timido,muy buen compañero,justiciero de forma que defiende de cualquiera a sus amigos o familiares,y le gusta la musica,hipster.

Yerson : Chico de color de piel moreno claro,social pero a la vez bipolar,gamer,un poco otaku,adinerado,friki.

Pajjsy : Chica de color moreno claro,emo,antisocial,tsundre,otaku nivel dios,bipolar,adidenarada,pero,dulce en su interior.

Melany : Chica de color piel,social,friki,hipster,fan de las creepypastas,fan de cosas sobrenaturales y de terror,kawaii.

Ivan : Chica de color de piel moreno,social,troll,tsundre,otaku nivel normal,comico,risueño.

Carlos : Chico de color piel,risueño,comico,enojon.

Gala :Chica de color piel,comica,fan de los gatos,fan de las creepypastas,dan de cosas sobrenaturales y de terror,fan de Bonnie,kawaii.

Melany : Hermana de Jeremi,social y a la vez antisocial,enamoradiza,comica.

Nicolas/Golden : Hermano de Jeremi,Melany,Cherry y Magie,social,tsundre,timido,comico,liderasgo.

Freddy Fazbear : Animatronico masculino de oso,buena persona,social,motibador,comico,buen cantante,cantante de Fredbear Family Dinner.

Bonnie The Bunny : Animatronico masculino de conejo,emo,antisocial,reservado,buen bajista y bajista de Fredbear Family Dinner.

Foxy The Pirate Fox : Animatronico masculino de zorro,pirata,social,comico,agil,buen narrador,narrador de historias piratas en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Chica The Chiken : Animatronica femenina de Polluelo,social,enamoradiza,tsundre a veces,buena persona,buena mesera y cantante,mesera y cantante en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Amber The Spix Macaw : Animatronico masculino de guacamayo azul,social,timido,lunatico,con trastornos de personalidad,comico,hermano de Golden Freddy,Cocinero en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Tigra The Tiger : Animatronica femenina de tigre,social,buena con los niños,buena cantante,tierna y kawaii,mesera en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Stak The Falcon : Animatronico masculino de halcón,alegre,inteligente,amigable,social,comico,mesero y mesero en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Wolver The Wolf : Animatronico masculino de lobo,comico,social,agil,y planea juegos peligrosos en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Croc The Cocodrile : Animatronico masculino de cocodrilo,antisocial,reservado,misterioso,algunas veces social y es cajero en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Matilda The Scarlet Macaw : Animatronica femenina de guacamaya escarlata,timida,reservada,enamoradiza,cocinera en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Freddy Fazbear 2.0 : Animatronico masculino de oso,social,comediante,comico,buen cantante,cantante en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Chica The Chiken 2.0 : Animatronica femenina de polluelo,social,alegre,precaida,buena cantante y cocinera,mesera y cocinera en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Bon Bon : Animatronico masculino de conejo,social,alegre,preocupado,picarón,bueno bajista y bajista en Fredbear Family Dinner.

Ballon Boy : Animatronico masculino de niño,social,alegre,comico,troll y organizador de juegos en Fredbear Family Dinner.

The Puppet : Animatronico de sexo desconocido de mimo,oscuro,macabro,asesino,malo y el antagonista de todas las historias.

Laili : Chica de color piel,social y timida,fan de creepypastas,buena persona,prima de Lynda.

Lynda : Chica de color piel,social,tsundre de dia y miedosa de noche,justiciera,prima de Laili.

Marvin : Chico de color piel,social,comico,inteligente,estrategico,futbolista,fan de godzilla,cantante,primo de Jeremi.

Bueno hasta aqui el primer episodio BYE :D


	2. Yerson,Tigra,Lynda

Ola K Asen? aqui con otro episodio de mi nuevo fic de FNAF y bueno... empezemos!

Reviews

Arion Firestar : No entendi :/

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Foto pal face (?) ignora lo que dije XD

Episodio 2 : Yerson,Tigra,Lynda

Capitulo 1 : Mensajes Extraños

-Yerson-

Desde que me separe de mis amigos no puedo evitar extrañarlos y,que estaran haciendo actualmente? no lo se,me importa,pero,no puedo ir para alli.

-Milka llama a Yerson-

- "YA VOY! - dije bajando las escaleras de mi nuevo hogar de 4 dias.

- "Pa y ma tienen noticias que te gustaran" - dijo Milka.

- "Que noticias?" - pregunte confundido.

- "Tu hermana ira a Hurracayne por que ahi empezara su carrera,tu podras ir con ella,se va hoy,tu decides si ir o no,seran por 10 años,quieres ir?" - pregunto Ma.

- "SIII!" - dije alegre al saber que estaria nuevamente con mis amigos.

- "Bueno... quieres ir a desp.." - dijo Ma pero ya estaba donde mi hermana.

- "BYE!" - dije alegremente.

- "Bueno... entonces... tienes ganas de ver a tus amigos?" - pregunto mi hermana.

PD:Apenas me se el nombre de dos familiares cercanos de Yerson.

- "SII!" - dije emocionado.

- "Bueno es un viaje de 2 horas" - dijo mi hermana.

- "Bueno" - dije con cara de aburrido.

De un momento a otro ya estabamos en el aeuropuerto.

- "Bueno,ya estoy ancioso!" - dije alegremente.

- "Espera,cuando llegemos podras ir a ver a tus amigos" - dijo mi hermana.

- "Bueno..." - dije bajando las revoluciones.

-Tigra-

Bueno... por lo menos ahora estoy con rostros conocidos y eso me alegra,estoy feliz de eso,pero,no todos estamos juntos,eso me preocupa,lo bueno es que estoy bien,pero,el resto no se ve muy bien,cada uno esta desanimado,a cambiado o esta en malas condiciones... pero lo bueno... estamos juntos... y podremos derotar a Puppet todos juntos y al resto.

- "Bueno.. Tigra... viste a alguien o algo extraño?" - pregunto Golden.

- "Eh... vi a Croc" - dije contandole a Golden.

- "Y donde se fue?" - pregunto Golden nuevamente.

- "Se fue a... Kid´s Cove" - le dije a Golden.

- "Bueno... entonces vamos para alla,pero,Amber,las camaras" - dijo Golden con seriedad.

- "Chequeadas" - dijo Amber "Nadie en el perimetro"

- "Bueno entonces vamos" - dijo Golden.

-Se fueron a Kid´s Cove-

- "Croc?" - preguntaba llamandolo.

- "Gracias por venir aqui,ellos estan por todas partes,creia que no viviria" - dijo Croc.

- "Eso mismo yo creia al principio" - le conte.

- "Pero... viste a algui.." - dijo Golden.

-Suena el reloj cuando son las 6:00 AM-

- "Parece que mañana tendremos que seguir buscando" - dijo Golden.

- "Por?" - le pregunte.

- "En el dia... se apagaran.. pero... tambien las camaras y todo estara bloqueado" - dijo Golden.

- "Pero por que razón?" - le pregunte nuevamente.

- "Pueden venir a investigar y no quiero que nadie inocente muera" - dijo Golden.

- "Bueno... entonces... donde vamos a estar?" - pregunto Amber.

- "Vamos a mi hogar" - dijo Golden.

- "Oh... se me olvido algo!" - dijo Laili.

- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Emily.

- "Se me olvido que tengo una semana de clases de verano!" - dijo Laili.

- "Pero si tu tienes buen promedio" - dijo Amber.

- "Es que... es de clases especiales de lo que me gusta hacer... es como academias de verano" - dijo Laili.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Amber.

-Laili-

-Bueno.. entonces nos vemos" - dije hiendo a la salida.

Ya afuera decidi rapidamente ir a mi hogar a descanzar... se que me queda una hora para ir al colegio pero... igualemente aprobechare el tiempo de descanzo.

- "Hola hija" - dijieron mi mamá y mi papá a la vez viendome llegar.

- "Hola mamá,hola papá" - les dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- "Y se que te gusta ese lugar pero... deberias descanzar más tiempo... o igual te gustaria hacer eso mismo y no ir al colegio en verano?" - pregunto mi mamá.

- "Quiero ir a ambos,pero,me encanta estar alli mamá,papá por eso voy tan temprano por que ahora lo que hacemos es de madrugada" - les explique a mis padres.

- "Bueno.. hija deberias ir a descanzar aunque sea un poco" - dijo mi papá.

- "Si.. tienes razón,buenas noches" - me fui a mi habitación a descanzar.

-Laili toma su peluche de Foxy y igualemente deja los otros cerca,pero el de Foxy más cercano por que es su favorito-

-1 Hora después-

- "Hija,ya son las 7:12 AM" - dijo mi mamá despertandome.

- "Ya mamá" - dije hiendo rapidamente bajando las escaleras a tomar desayuno.

- "Hoy no estaran? regresaran en la noche?" - le pregunte a mi papá.

- "Si,pero podrias ir alli2 - dijo papá.

- "Si,me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos" - dije alegremente "por que antes no tenia muchos" - lo ultimo lo dijo bajo.

-Laili se fue a cambiar y se despidio de sus padres-

Bueno... entonces después de esta semana.. podre ir a quedarme con el resto todo el dia... pero... donde se ubicaba la casa de Nicolas o Golden?

-En el reseso,descanzo,timbre o colación-

Me habia sentado en un arbol.. como siempre con libros... y de romance... me gusta mucho leer... siempre me gusto... pero... de repente.

- "Hola Laili" - dijo una voz femenina.

-Laili se asusto por que le hablaron de repente-

-A Laili se se cae el libro-

-Laili se da media vuelta para ver quien era-

- "LYNDA!" - dijo abrazando a su prima.

- "Hola prima" - dijo Lynda correspondiendo el abrazo.

- "Hace años que no nos vemos!" - dije poniendome algo nostalgica.

- "Pero no llores,Laili te conosco" - dijo Lynda.

- "Bueno..." - dije secandome las pocas lagrimas que habia derramado.

- "Como es la hora ultima hora de colegio y tenemos que ir a comer ya que por que es de verano.. quieres acompañarme a comer donde unos amigos?" - le pregunte.

- "Pero falta que sean unos patanes" - dijo Lynda.

- "No lo son... te acuerdas de Freddy Fazbear Pizza?" - le pregunte.

-Lynda se empezo a ruborizar un poco suavemente-

- "S-si..." - dijo Lynda un poco nerviosa.

- "Los animatronicos?" - le pregunte.

- "Tambien.." - dijo Lynda todavia nerviosa.

- "Ellos ya no estan ahi... viven en una casa... ellos... ya no trabajan" - le explique.

-Toco la campana-

- "Mira... después te cuento que es lo que pasa" - le conte.

- "Bueno" - dijo Lynda volviendo a su academia.

-Después de salir del colegio-

- "Ahora sabes que es lo que pasa" - le explique a Lynda.

- "Oh... pero esta Freddy ahi?" - le pregunte.

- "Si esta,ademas hay algunos que no conoces" - le dije.

- "Cuales?" - dijo Lynda.

- "Muchos" - le dije.

- "Pero.. podremos ir a salvar a Freddy?" - pregunto Lynda.

- "Si,hiremos nuevamente hoy a las 12:00 AM hay que estar ahi" - dijo Laili.

- "Bueno.. comportate Lynda.. no te pongas Tsundre" - le dije.

-Llega Golden a la puerta-

- "Mira el es Nicolas o Golden.. llamale como quieras" - le explique.

- "Ah... Laili.. quien es ella?" - pregunto Golden.

- "Es mi prima" - le explique.

- "Y su nombre?" - pregunto Golden nuevamente.

- "Lynda... Lynda Murtons" - dijo Lynda.

- "Y or que tan temprano?" - dijo Golden.

- "Como mis padres no estan en casa... me preguntaba si podia venir aqui a almorzar" - le pedi.

- "Si pasen" - dijo saliendo Amber vestido como cocinero.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio BYE :D


	3. Descanzo

Hi! Aqui estoy con otro episodio de En La Oscuridad y reviews

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : *con asento mexicano* pus aqui esta :D

pinkierose230502 : Es el es super kawaii siempre :3

Hector168 : A Dark Foxy y Purple Puppet los saque de teorias y Dark Golden y Shadow Chica los cree para dejar que halla uno de todos.

PD:Ya subi el dibujo de Foxy a facebook de escritor y el que comenta primero escoge que personaje sigue aunque no me demore mucho en hacerlo... es que tengo flojitis y no lo subi antes que lo tenia listo en el EP 1 de este fic y no deje la posdata de eso pero bueno... entonces...

Chica : LET´S COMENT!

Episodio 3 : Descanzo

-Amber-

Estaba feliz por el momento de estar tranquilo y ademas cocinando... pero... como estaran el resto? no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde estan el resto... pero tranquilizate por un momento... ya Amber o yo mismo?

- "Bueno... les gusto lo que hize?" - les preguntaba mientras veia que comian comida china.

PD:Se cocinar en la vida real... pero comida china no :(

- "Si" - respondieron todos.

- "Jeje,entonces soy mejor que Chica cocinando?" - pregunte viendo a Chica sonriendo.

- "Estan empatados" - dijo Emily.

- "De verdad?" - pregunte.

- "Si,incluso ella cocina pizza y tu cocinas esta cosa absurda pero deliciosa" - dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

- "Jeje,no eres superior o inferior a mi" - dijo Chica sonriendo y riendose.

-Amber se roburiza un poco-

- "Bueno... quiere alguien jugar en xbox?" - pregunto Aaron.

- "Como sabes que es?" - le pregunte confundido.

- "Es que no eres el unico con familiares que trabajan en una empresa de consolas" - dijo Aaron.

- "Y ahora eres más chingon" - dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Se escucha la puerta-

- "Ire a ver quien es" - dije saliendo de el comedor.

Me tope con una gran sorpresa.

- "Yerson? YERSON!?" - dije saltando con emoción y abrazandolo lo más fuerte que podia sin matarlo.

- "Me apretas... recuerda que no eres un chico ahora... eres un animatronico" - dijo Yerson con dolor.

- "Lo siento... PERO COMO ESTAS AQUI!?" - pregunte alterado.

- "Te explicare y al resto adentro" - dijo Yerson.

- "Eh... igualmente te tengo que contar 3 cosas y dos ahora" - le dije.

- "Cuales?" - pregunto Yerson.

- "Primera... me di cuenta... de que tu haz sido mi amigo inseparables... siempre peleamos y nos disculpamos... y otra... ahora por asi decirlo... tengo... novia..." - dije nervioso lo ultimo.

- "Y quien es la desafortunada?" - pregunto Yerson hechandose a risas.

- "Muy chistosito... y es... C-chica" - le dije "A nadie ademas de ti le conte".

- "Ah... bien por ti" - dijo Yerson sonriendo.

- "Bueno... pasemos?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro" - dijo Yerson.

-Yerson y Amber entran-

- "Bueno... chicos y chicas... Yerson volvio!" - dije alegre.

-Todos menos Aaron y Emily que no sabian quien es el lo saludaron-

- "Bueno... entonces... eso es todo" - le dije a Yerson.

- "Entonces... me quedare hasta las 6 AM" - dijo Yerson.

- "Pero... Xbox?" - pregunto Aaron.

- "No me venceras!" - dijo Yerson.

Algunas veces Yerson se comporta como adulto y algunas veces como niño...

- "Bueno... entonces... que hare?" - pregunte.

- "Que te parece que hablemos un poco sobre aquel dia?" - pregunto Chica sonriendo.

- "Bueno" - dije hiendo a el otro living de el hogar.

- "Chica... por que eso solo sucedio el 25?" - le pregunte.

- "Quizas por ser una fecha especial" - dijo Chica.

- "Pero... dijimos que seriamos novios y nada ha pasado por casi 5 dias" - le dije.

- "Tienes razón... pero... es que nose si que solo por ese momento cambiaste" - dijo Chica.

- "No fue asi,yo siempre senti eso,no fue por el momento" - le dije.

- "Encerio?" - dijo Chica incredula.

- "Encerio" - le dije.

- "Bueno... crees que les contemos a el resto?" - me pregunto.

- "En este momento... no... 1 mes más?" - le pregunte.

- "Bueno" - dijo Chica.

-Amber abraza a Chica-

- "Entonces... ahora aprobecharemos todo lo que no hicimos en el resto de los dias?" - le pregunte.

- "Yo quiero descanzar" - dijo Chica durmiendo en mi pecho.

Que hago!? le sigo la corriente? es que nunca me habia pasado o sucedido esto,bueno,le seguire la corriente.

-Amber se apolla a descanzar en la cabeza de Chica-

-Sueño de Amber-

- "Que pasa? nuevamente aqui?" - pregunte viendo mis alrededores.

- "Hola Amber" - decia una voz femenina tetrica.

- "Esa voz..." - dije "Chica?"

- "Si,pero,no exactamente la que tu conociste" - decia Chica... pero no es Toy Chica... tiene como algo negro y los ojos negros,como una alma corrupta.

- "Por que estas asi?" - le pregunte.

En ese momento me acorde lo que me dijo Golden

-Flashback-

- "Bueno.. lo que pasa es que estabamos defectuosos por que Puppet eso hace referencia que se esta escapando de su caja musical... y el invoco nuestras partes oscuras... pero... incluso esta controlando a el resto... podrian estar en nuestra contra el resto... no se como liberarlos" - dijo Golden enojado pero a la vez llorando un poco.

- "Pero... entonces... que haremos?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Dicen... que la amistad verdadera o amor verdadero los liberara" - dijo Golden.

-Fin del flashback-

Que caragos hago? soy amistad o amor? de Chica?

-Chica se acerca corriendo mientras grita y se tira encima de Amber-

- "Voy a matarte!" - decia Chica.

- "QUE CARAGO TE PASA!?" - preguntaba enojado.

- "Algo increible... todo este poder me sirve incluso para acabar con Puppet" - dijo Chica.

-Fin de la pesadilla de Amber-

Que mierda? fue eso?

Bueno hasta aqui el ep fue contrareloj ya que es re tarde BYE :D


	4. Croc,Freddy Fazbear

Hello? POR FIN CAMBIE MI FRASE :D Y COMO SIEMPRE USANDO DE BALLON BOY,algunas veces siento que odio y a la vez adoro a ese animatronico que en realidad nunca me mata Foxy por su culpa :D me llevo increible con el y bueno primero reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Amber:Que bien que la estudiante de la Princesa Cadance me de consejos de sentimientos!

Mega:Mira Amber... lo que pasa es que tu tienes cambios de personalidad y eres inestable a cada momento... eso es lo que pasa...

Amber:Pero igual ire!

-Llega Gritin- Gritin:Q-que pasa?

Mega:Es que necesita ir a el imperio de cristal para poder hacerlo...

Gritin:De eso me encargo y-yo

Amber:Tengo alas ._.

Mega:Ademas Angelie es pegaso ._.

Amber:No pus... YOLO! -Se va volando

Gritin: ... -_- Por que tiene que ser siempre asi?

Mega:I dont nou...

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Sep,al igual que este D:

La Tigressa : Tanto tiempo sin aparecer -le abraza- y si,es que tengo superpoderes para poder saber como es cada personaje,ok no ._.

Episodio 4 : Croc,Freddy Fazbear

-Laili-

Estabamos todos descanzando después de la comida... yo estaba totalmente satisfecha que incluso me habia ido a acostar a la habitación de invitados ya que enrealidad... después de esa comida no daba para moverme,incluso algo me paso... Foxy... tubo que traerme aqui para poder descanzar y admito que me gusto que el lo hiciera ya que en realidad me gusta... *-* me encanta es muy tierno y buena persona o en este caso zorro pero igualmente me gusta... esto parece haberlo visto antes... creo que antes vivia aqui... por esa razón sabia sus nombres... cierto?

Y igual otra cosa buena paso hoy,hoy vi a Lynda mi prima que no la veia desde hace 8 años... cuanto tiempo ha pasado... pero bueno... estoy feliz de que este aqui para ayudarnos... muy feliz,pero,que haremos? Lynda como se comportara con el resto y alli en la noche? no lo se... espero que bien,no quiero que pase nada malo alli,por favor,quiero que todo salga bien... ahora me pregunto... que haremos? puede que encontrar a los otros fue facil,pero,quizas no todos sean faciles como dijo Golden a algunos los pueden poseer y eso no me gustaria que mis amigos les pasen cosas malas o tengan que sufrir,no quiero que nadie sufra,pero,eso seria poco posible de que nadie salga herido... por lo que vi ayer,no estubo bien lo que sucedio... espero que el resto.. nadie tenga que fallecer...

- "Laili.." - decia una voz femenina.

- "Prima?" - pregunte abriendo los ojos.

- "Quien más seria" - dijo Lynda.

- "Oye... Lynda... te podria preguntar algo?" - le pregunte.

- "Claro" - dijo Lynda sonriendo.

- "M-me gusta alguien" - dije un poco ruborizada.

- "Esta en esta casa?" - pregunto Lynda como si supiera de quien se trataba.

- "Como lo sabes?" - le pregunte asombrada.

- "Por alguna razón en su nombre no tiene una F?" - pregunto Lynda.

- "Si" - le dije.

- "Tiene 4 letras?" - pregunto Lynda.

- "Como adivinas en todas?" - le pregunte asombrada.

- "Es que ya se quien es" - dijo Lynda.

- "Quien?" - le pregunte.

- "F-O-X-Y,cierto?" - pregunto Lynda.

- "S-si" - dije un poco ruborizada.

- "Espera... no me diras nada por que me gusta un animatronico?" - le pregunte confundida.

- "No,a mi igual me gusta uno" - dijo Lynda ruborizada.

- "Quien?" - pregunte.

- "No lo diras a nadie?" - pregunto Lynda.

- "No" - le dije.

- "Freddy Fazbear" - dijo Lynda nerviosa y ruborizada.

- "Bueno... que hora es?" - le pregunte.

PD:HORA DE AVENTURA! ok no XD

- "Son las... 11:45" - dijo Lynda.

- "TANTO DORMI!?" - quede impactada.

- "Si,todos estabamos cansados" - dijo Lynda sobandose los ojos.

- "Bueno... entonces vamos a despertar a el resto?" - le pregunte.

- "Si" - agrego Lynda y se dirigieron a el living principal.

- "Oye Lynda... donde estan Amber y Chica?" - le pregunte.

- "No lo se" - dijo Lynda.

- "Bueno... después los buscamos" - dije empezando a despertar a el resto.

-Un rato más tarde-

- "Bueno... solo falta aqui por rebizar y ya habremos rebizado todo" - le dije a Lynda.

- "Ok" - dijo Lynda.

-Entramos a el otro living-

- "QUE!?" - dije asombrada.

-Amber y Chica se despiertan-

- "AHHH!" - gritaron los dos asustados los dos a la vez.

- "AHH!" - grite junto a Lynda asustadas por el sonido a la vez.

-4 Minutos después-

- "QUE PASA AQUI!?" - dijo Lynda sin entender por que estaban Chica y Amber asi.

- "Lo que pasa... es que el 24 paso algo y desde esa fecha nos hicimos "pareja" por asi decirlo y ademas llegan y nos asustan de repente" - dijo Amber.

- "Pero no tiene sentido que se pongan asi!" - dijo Lynda.

- "Pero tampoco tiene sentido que nos asusten" - dijo Amber.

- "Bueno,por mejor nos cuentan luego,ahora tenemos que ir alli" - dije.

- "Si" - dijo Amber con la cabeza mirando el piso por ser avengorzado al ver cierta escena.

-En Fredbear Family Dinner-

-Amber-

Me sentia todo avergonzado por que justo estaba con Chica ella estaba en mi pecho durmiendo al igual que yo y justo llegan Laili y Lynda y nos ven y me quedo como un tomate al ver que no estaba viendo... como pude ser tan estupido al no reacionar al momento? Mmm... bueno... soy especial.. eso lo responde todo... XD

- "Mmm... no hay nadie" - dije viendo la tableta.

- "Cercano? o no viste bien?" - pregunto Golden.

- "Si vi bien" - le dije.

- "Entonces pasame la tableta" - dijo Golden extendiendo la mano.

-Amber le pasa la tableta a Golden-

- "Tienes razón" - dijo Golden pasandome la tableta.

- "Olle Tigra... entonces donde esta Croc?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Esta en... como se llamaba esto? Party Room... creo que 2" - dijo Tigra.

- "Bueno... vamos a Party Room 2" - dijo Golden.

-En Party Room 2-

- "Croc?" - decia Golden.

-Se escucha algo-

- "Miren! ahi esta su cola" - dijo Emily apuntandola.

- "Croc?" - pregunto Golden acercandose.

- "Ola k ase?" - pregunto Croc.

- "Maldito infeliz! como estas!" - dijo Foxy abrazando a Croc.

- "Hola amigo!" - dijo Croc rezibiendo el abrazo.

Da wat? desde cuando se llevan asi? tengo que preguntarlo... mi mente y pervertida aveces necesita saber que es lo que pasa o es yaoi :3

- "Desde cuando se llevan asi?" - les pregunte.

- "Es que cuando sucedio lo de que este lugar se fue a la ruina nos ayudamos mutuamente" - dijo Foxy.

- "Ahhhh" - dije creyendo en algo que no deberia ni imaginarme.

- "Oigan..." - dijo Aaron.

- "Que?" - dije.

- "Como que siento algo que se aproxima..."

- "Que cosa?"

- "Ve las camaras cercanas"

-Amber ve las camaras cercanas por la tableta-

- "Ohh no..."

- "Que pasa?" - dijo Lynda asustada.

- "Parece que viene Freddy... pero... no de igual manera..."

- "A que te refieres...?

- "Viene con alma o aura asesina" - dijo Golden.

- "QUE HAREMOS!?" - dijo Lynda asustada.

- "Lynda tranquilizate!" - dijo Laili.

- "Que joder haremos!?" - dijo Croc.

- "Es que no podriamos matar a nuestros amigos... y ademas... que digamos no sabemos nada para poder librarlo" - dije.

- "PERO TIENES UNA P*TA IDEA!?" - dijo Lynda.

- "Que yo sepa nos queda la opción que dijo Golden... verdadero amor o amistad lo liberaran a el o ella pero en este caso el" - dijo Foxy.

- "Pero... quien es su mejor amigo o tiene alguien que sea algo más?" - dije.

- "Eso tendran que decirlo ustedes ya que el resto no sabe sobre aquello" - dijo Golden.

- "PERO QUIEN ES ALGO DE ESAS DOS COSAS!?" - dijo Lynda.

- "EMPIEZEN A HABLAR!" - dijo Lynda.

- "Que caracter ¬¬ ahora hay 2 Emilys" - dijo Foxy.

- "TU TE CALLAS!" - dijo Lynda enojada.

- "Bueno ¬¬" - dijo Foxy callandose.

- "SE ACABA EL MALDITO TIEMPO!" - dijo Emily.

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio 4 un poquis má largo BYE :D


	5. Un pasado

Hello? Im estar here (Dat ingles ._.) escribiendo el primer capitulo... :3

pinkierose230502 : Entonces... Amber no es el unico fundai ._.

Ivan:HA GAYY!

Mega:Que me dijiste? -voz tetrica-

Ivan:GAY!

Amber:O sea que a mi igual me dices eso?

Ivan:Di :3

Amber:Parece que necesitas clases de vuelo :3

-Amber manda a volar a Ivan-

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : ._. Entonces Laili deberias leer lo que escribe Twilight ._. ahhh y no fue mi intención decir quete gusta Foxy ._.

Arion Firestar : Mmmmm... incluso Amber en una parte piensa contando que es lo que paso... no estas traumatizado 4 life... solo es que de seguro te saltaste esa parte... y ademas... tecnicamente la mentalidad de Amber es de un niño de 12 años... ._.

Karoru Gengar : XD

Hector 186 : Mmmmm... nope :3 no todos lo seran... es que lo de Jeremi se me ocurrio como relleno... pero cambio casi todo el sentido del fic ._.

Capitulo 1 : La magia del amor :3

Episodio 5 : Un pasado

-Amber-

Que co*o hago? no se que hacer... HAZ ALGO JODER!

Mmm... espera... creo que tengo una idea... puede que sea fatal pero es la unica...

- "MORIRAN!" - dijo Fazbear corriendo con esos ojos negros con puntos rojos.

- "AH!" - Amber le pega una patada a lo chuck norris nivel yiusus (?) a Freddy-

- "QUE MI*RDA HICISTE!?" - dijo Lynda furiosa.

- "Acaso tenias otra maldita idea!?" - dije cabreado.

- "Lynda! Amber! paren!" - dijo Laili poniendose intentando parar la discución y posible pelea.

-Los dos se miran con odio-

- "Bueno... ahora que?" - dijo Lynda viendo a Fazbear tirado en el piso.

- "Eh... bueno... Ola k ase?" - dije girando a Fazbear.

-Amber se asusta al ver a Freddy-

- "M-miren" - dije llamando con miedo al resto.

- "Oh..." - dijo Lynda tapandose la boca.

Bueno... como describir lo que veia... veia como se veia de los ojos de Freddy como el pero normal intentaba escapar y el lloraba mientras nos veia... esta encarcelado...

PD:Hace referencia a la canción de FNAF de The Living Tombstone donde dice "Somos pobres almas... que han perdido el control... y forzadas a tomar este rol".

- "Freddy..." - dije cerrando los ojos soltando unas lagrimas.

- "OYE!" - dijo Lynda.

- "Que?" - le pregunte sin entender.

- "Laili me conto que tu ves viciones... cosas del pasado... pesadillas,etc... pero... tu las puedes usar para ver algo de quien sea?" - dijo Lynda.

- "Eh... intentare... espera... una vez pense de Golden y vi algo sobre el... podria servir.." - dije.

- "Bueno... creo que necesitare algo... que no hablen y lo vigilen de que no me desconcentre o me golpee" - dije sentandome de rodillas al lado de Fazbear.

-Amber toca a lo Jodie y Aiden a Freddy para ver algo de su pasado-

-Memoria de Freddy Fazbear-

"Antes de el iccidente de convertirse en Freddy Fazbear"

- "Bueno a investigar" - dije abriendo la puerta.

-Amber entra en el pasado de Freddy Fazbear-

- "Bueno... aqui dice... cumpleaños de Billy... quien es Billy?" - dije sin comprender.

-Amber abre la puerta-

-Cumpleaños de Billy,13/04/1987

- "Que bien que es mi cumpleaños por fin!" - dijo un niño con ojos color azul y color de pelo cafe.

Ese deberia ser Billy... creo... espera... esto es en Freddy Fazbear Pizza...

- "Si hermano ahora tienes 14" - dijo una niña rubia con ojos morados.

Espera... no son los recuerdos de Freddy... ES DE SU VIDA ANTES DE SER ANIMATRONICO!?

- "Si Christa... y te falta medio año para tu cumplir años" - dijo Billy.

- "Si Billy... vamos a ver a los animatronicos!" - dijo Christa.

- "Claro!" - dijo Billy felizmente.

-Fin de el recuerdo-

Que significo eso? por mejor vere otr... 5 niños desaparecidos... oh no...

-Amber entra en el recuerdo-

- "Bien niños... quieren pastel?" - pregunto Freddy.

EL ES EL ASESINO DE LOS 5 NIÑOS!?

- "SI!" - dijieron los 4 niños.

N-no lo hagan!

-Llegan a un cuarto-

-Una masacre más tarde-

Lo bueno es que no vi lo que paso... pero... pobres niños! no tubieron qe haber sufrido... MALDITO HDP!

-Fin del recuerdo-

-Los ojos de Amber vuelven a ser verdes- (Si mientras veia los recuerdos los tenia blancos)

- "QUE VISTE!?" - dijo Lynda.

- "Parece que el amor lo volvera a la normalidad..." - dije suspirando.

-Lynda se sonroja como un tomate-

- "Tu no lo eres" - dije apuntando a Lynda.

- "P-pero..." - dijo Lynda desanimada.

- "Es... amor familiar... y no dijo incesto..." - dije.

- "Chica... tu lo tienes que... hacer volver a la normalidad" - dije acercandola a Freddy.

- "S-seguro?" - pregunto Chica tragando saliva.

- "Si" - le dije.

- "Freddy... estas bien?" - dijo Chica.

- "ABRAZALO! YA QUE NO QUIERO VER INCESTO ._." - dije.

-Chica me mira a Amber con cara de "WTF!?"-

- "Mira... no te lo quiero explicar... tu vida con solo lo que te contaria daria un giro 360" - le dije a Chica.

- "Bueno..." - dijo Chica.

-Chica abraza a Fatbear ._.-

-Freddy se despierta-

- "AH!" - grito Freddy.

- "J-joder! no funci... espera... si funciono ._." - dije con Mega pokerface nivel yisus.

- "Eh... que paso?" - dijo Freddy tocandose su cabeza quedandose de dolor.

- "ESTAS BIEN!" - dijo Lynda abrazando a Freddy y seguramente hacer algo más.

-Amber pone cara de "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"-

-Lynda se separa rapidamente de Fazbear y se sonroja un poco-

- "Bueno... que hora es?

- "5:24" - dijo Emily.

- "KHÉ?" - dije impactado al haber estado una eternidad viendo los pensamientos de Freddy.

- "Bueno... ahora que?" - dijo Laili.

- "Creo.. qq.." - dije pero me calle.

- "Calllense!" - dije en voz baja.

-Amber chequea las camaras-

- "Mi*rda! Puppet esta cerca!" - dije maldiciendo a mi grito de "KHÉ?".

- "Esta vez no se escaparan" - dijo una voz tetrica.

MIE*DA!

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO SIN SUBIR! PERDONENME... ES QUE FUE QUE LE DI MÁS TIEMPO A EL FIC DE NAVIDAD D,: no me odien! por favor...


	6. Pobre Alma

Hello? estoy aqui con un episodio por el especial de navidad de En la oscuridad y bueno,reviews!

pinkierose230502 : Es que... asadasddasdasdsadassdasdasd ._.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 : Ya lei el episodio :3 MALDITO PUPPET HDP! D:

Hector168 : Yo todavia no logro pasar la noche 5 ._. pero no tengo ni idea que magia negra me hizo pasar de corrido la noche 1 a la 4... y después mi celu se me quedo sin bateria ._.

Karoru Gengar : Es que estaba en yolo mode on y no sabia que hacer ._.

Arion Firestar : Se escribe Cristian no Christian .-.

Capitulo 1 : La magia de el amor :3

Episodio 6 : Pobre alma

-Amber-

- "Oigan... que hacemos?" - dijo Laili.

- "La unica idea seria enfrentarnos denuevo... pero... cada vez es más poderoso... eso es lo malo..." - dijo Golden.

- "Oigan! miren!" - dije susurrandoles para ver lo que hacia Puppet.

- "Por que tu me convertiste en esto... -Llora- por que?" - decia Puppet llorando esas lagrimas que tenia moradas.

- "Espera... creo saber que es lo que pasa..." - dijo Laili.

- "Que pasa?" - le pregunte.

- "Parece que... espera tienes tu celular?" - pidio Laili.

- "Si" - dije pasandoselo.

- "... Por que tienes esta foto de protector de pantalla?" - pregunto Laili mostrandomelo.. y si... era de navidad y y habia pasado.

- "Jeje,fievre navideña?" - le espondi.

- "Bueno... a ver... las canciones... tienes audifonos?" - pregunto Laili.

- "Si" - dije pasandoselos.

- "Mira escucha atentamente y sabras lo que les pasa... esto hace referencia de lo que pasaba en la antigua Freddy Fazbear Pizza" - dijo Laili poniendo una canción.

(Five Nights At Freddy´s Song de The Living Tombstone) (PD:Traducida por se acaso)

La noche esperar

Para poder salir a buscar

Si alguien quiere jugar

Después de tanto tiempo en soledad

Desde siempre debe tocar

La misma canción desde aquel dia

Un impostor que nos condeno

Volvernos desperdicio

Dejanos entrar!

No nos dejes atras!

No somos como piensas!

Somos pobres almas

Que no poosen libertad

Y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven se mi amigo

O sientate en tu sillon

Pues ahora estaras

Cinco noches en Freddy´s!

Aqui te vas a estar

Explicame a mi

Por que te queres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy´s!

Son...

Nos has sorprendido

Te podimos ver de nuevo

Debiste buscar trabajo

En un lugar mucho distinto

Como si hubiera más

Creo que antes trabajabas aca

Tu cara me es familiar

Experto ya eres con las puertas

Dejanos entrar!

No nos dejes atras!

No somos como piensas!

Somos pobres almas

Que no poosen libertad

Y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven se mi amigo

O sientate en tu sillon

Pues ahora estaras

Cinco noches en Fredd´s!

Aqui te vas a estar

Explicame a mi

Por que te queres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy´s!

Son...

*Grito de un niño*

- "Y bueno... dime... entiendes?" - dijo Laili.

- "No lo hicieron... fueron usados... los controlaron... verdad?" - dije pensando.

- "Escucha esta ahora... esta te aclarara más" - dijo Laili.

(It´s Be So Long de The Living Tombstone)

No se en que estaba pensando...

Dejando a mi hijo atrás.

Ahora he de sufrir la maldición

Y me he quedado ciega.

Con todo el enfado, culpa y tristeza...

Que vendrán a perseguirme por siempre.

No puedo esperar al acantilado al final del río.

Será esto que veo venganza...

O veo a alguien vengándome.

Atrapada en mi propia paradoja y quiero escaparme.

A lo mejor debería perseguir y encontrarlo...

Antes de que intenten pararlo.

No durare mucho más tiempo...

Antes de convertirme en una marioneta.

Hace tanto tiempo...

Desde que vi por última vez a mi hijo.

Perdido con ese monstruo.

El hombre del asesinato.

Desde que desapareciste...

Estuve cantando esta estúpida canción.

Para poder reflexionar...

La cordura de tu madre.

- "Entiendes?" - dijo Laili.

- "Oh... Puppet no es lo que es a simple vista..." - dije entendiendo.

- "Pero... entonces... sabes quien es?" - dijo Laili.

- "Cre que nosotros lo encerramos... pero... fue PM (Purple Man)" - dije pensativo.

- "Exacto... el no es malo... pero... te pregunte... .quien es? en la canción estaba la respuesta" - dijo Laili.

- "Es... la madre?" - dije dudoso.

- "No... es el niño..." - dijo Laili.

- "Pero... entonces que hacemos?" - dije sin entender.

- "La respuesta más logica... seria... que le mostraramos que nosotros no le hicimos eso..." - dijo Laili.

- "Pero como entonces?" - dijo Golden.

- "Esa es la pregunta..." - dijo Laili bajando la cabeza.

- "P-por favor... liberame" - comentaba Puppet con esos ojos todavia llorando.

"Que le pasa? crei que todo este tiempo era el enemigo..."

- "Oye" - dije hablandole.

- "Uh?" - dijo Puppet dandose media vuelta.

- "L-lo siento... por lo que te hice en el pasado..." - dije bajando la cabeza.

"No se si que lo que dije... es verdad de que el es malo o es bueno..."

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... ya en un ratito subo más por el especial de navidad :D (Quizas los otros los deje pendientes temporalmente para otro dia)


	7. Puppet,Ivan

DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS! -Sopla una corneta- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

VUELVO A ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA! -Sopla nuevamente- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Sopla- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Sopla- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Sopla- -Suena el sonido de la corneta-

-Toce- Mejor no soplo más la corneta ya que eso lo hacia cuando más chico...

Episodio 7 : Puppet,Ivan

Capitulo 1 : La magia de el amor :3

-Amber-

"No se si que me matara... espero que lo que dijo o me explico Laili sea verdad..."

- "Eh? no entiendo..." - dijo Puppet con esos ojos perdidos.

- "Es que... yo creia... que... nos matarias... que nos haras algo malo..." - le explique empezando a llorar.

- "Pero... yo solo trataba de ayudarlos... ese no era yo.." - dijo Puppet.

- "P-pero... entonces... hay otro Puppet!?" - dije asustado.

- "No... era Purple Man o Purple Guy... me controlaba... ahora que se libero completamente... ya no me necesita... por que... el resto son más poderosos que yo.." - dijo Puppet.

- "L-lo siento!" - dije abrazandolo.

- "HA! GAY!" - dijo una voz masculina.

- "Eh?" - dije extrañado al no escuchar esa voz de hace tiempo.

- "Soy yo! Ivan!" - dijo Ivan.

- "Estabas acá!?" - dije agarrandolo enojado.

- "Di :3" - dijo Ivan.

- "SABES QUE NO TE ECONTRABAMOS POR NINGUN LUGAR Y ESTAS AQUI!?" - dije agitandolo.

- "Me haras vomitar.." - dijo Ivan mariado.

- "Sabes que?" - le comente.

- "Khé?" - dijo Ivan.

- "TE VOY A MATAR A LA PROXIMA QUE HAGAS ESO!?" - dije enojado.

- "Eh.. sigo aqui..." - dijo Puppet.

- "Oh.. lo siento... pero... te mantendre vigilado..." - dije mirandolo con una mirada más potente que la de Fluttershy.

- "Oye...Puppet... eso significa que eres menos poderoso que nosotros?" - le pregunte.

- "No.. al contrario... pero... ustedes no saben todo lo que pueden hacer..." - dijo Puppet.

- "Espera... KHÉ!?" - dije sorprendido.

- "Ustedes tienen.. habilidades.." - dijo Puppet.

- "Y POR QUE NO NOS DIGISTE ANTES!?" - dije enojado.

- "Recuerda... que ese no era yo.. y ademas... cuando les hubiera dicho?" - pregunto Puppet.

- "Oh... verdad.." - dije rascandome la nuca.

- "Y.. pues... entonces que?" - pregunto Puppet.

- "Buscaremos a el resto... y acabermos con PM" - le comente.

- "Ah.. ok" - dijo Puppet.

- "Y.. donde estan todos?" - pregunto Ivan.

- "Estan alla" - dije señanlando a el resto ocultos.

- "Hola" - dijo Puppet sonriendo saludandolos.

- "Tu no mentias... estabas en lo correcto.." - dijo Lynda.

- "Agradecele a tu prima" - comente.

- "Pero tu me creiste... fue gracias a ambos" - dijo Laili.

- "Si.. pero... ahora entonces.. que hacemos?" - pregunte.

- "Deberiamos... buscar a el resto... quizas todavia no podamos con PM" - dijo Golden.

- "Cuando te pusiste a cargo tu mismo!?" - dijo Fazbear.

- "De primero.. si no fuera por mi... no hubieramos encontrado a nadie... y... tu no has aportado nada a el grupo..." - dijo Golden.

- "Tienes suerte en ser amigo de mi hermano.." - dijo Golden.

- "Eso lo veremos... no creo que puedas aportar todo.." - dijo Fazbear de forma retante.

- "Me importa una mi*rda lo que digas... las camaras... quien esta más cerca.." - dijo Golden.

- "Crees que puedes decirme asi cuando tu quieres!?" - dijo Fazbear.

- "Tu mismo te estas cabreando solo..." - dijo Golden.

- "El más cercano... o en este caso cercana es Mangle.." - le dije a Golden.

- "Espera... no se ve igual..." - dijo Puppet.

- "De nuevo esta desarmada.." - dijo Foxy.

- "Si.. y... hay una mala noticia..." - comente.

- "Que cosa?" - pregunto Golden.

- "Es que... Mangle... esta.. controlada.." - le dije a Golden.

- "Ahora por primera vez no se que cara*o hacer..." - dijo Golden.

- "Pues... yo creo que Foxy es como su mejor amistad.." - dije mirando a Foxy.

- "Tu crees que soy su mejor amistad?" - pregunto Foxy.

- "Si.. ya que... tu la ayudaste cuando estaba desarmada.." - le dije a Foxy.

- "Pues... entonces... que esp.." - dijo Foxy.. pero fue callado.

*Ping Ping Ping Ping... YAY!*

- "Las 6 AM..." - dije viendo mi celular.

- "Pues... no hicimos mucho hoy..." - dijo Golden cabreado.

- "Goldy... tranquilisate..." - dije sonriendole.

- "Goldy?" - dijo Golden extrañado.

- "Soy tu hermano menor... puedo decirte asi..." - dije sonriendole.

- "Eso suena... extraño..." - dijo Golden.

- "Nadie nunca te habia llamado asi.." - dije viendolo.

- "Bueno... nos vamos ahora.." - dijo Golden.

- "Si.. hay que descanzar.." - dijo Emily dando un bostezo.

- "Bueno... entonces vamos..." - dije saliendo de Freddbear Family Dinner.

- "Entonces... por mejor... me quedo con ustedes?" - pregunto Ivan.

- "Como quieras.." - le dije todavia enojado.

- "Bueno... me quedo con ustedes!" - dijo Ivan.

- "Podrias ponerte no tan dramatico?" - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- "Bueno... señor de el drama..." - dijo Ivan riendo un poco.

-Amber gira los ojos-

-En la house (?)-

- "Mejor vallan a descanzar.." - dijo Golden.

- "Yo desayunare..." - dije tocandome el estomago.

- "Pero yo lo hare.." - dijo Chica.

- "Por que no se pueden nunca decidir.. y nadie puede decidir quien es mejor!?" - dijo Ivan.

-Amber le da un zape o torta-

- "Que estamos igualdados! y vete a dormir..." - dije molesto.

- "Bueno!" - dijo Ivan.

-En la cocina-

- "Pues que haras?" - le pregunte a Chica.

- "Te hare pan con queso solamente con un jugo de naranja.." - dijo Chica.

- "Pero nunca haces cosas asi..." - dije mirandola con ojos de suplica.

- "Pues... como nos hiremos a descanzar por eso es tan simple.." - dijo Chica.

- "Ah.. oki doki loki" - dije sonriendo.

- "Y ademas... -Suspiro- como no hay tantas camas para descanzar... tendremos nuevamente que descanzar juntos..." - dijo Chica ruborizandose.

- "Pues... ._. es que... Golden puede tener mucho... pero no todo..." - le explique.

- "Entonces mañana hiremos de compras..." - dijo Chica sonriendo.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Bueno hasta aqui el episodio... BYE :D


End file.
